This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In modern passenger car automatic transmissions, the trend is toward wide pressure spreads (1 to 40 bar) and small delivery quantities (10 L per minute), in order to achieve the lowest possible power consumption by the pump and therefore greater efficiency of the transmission. Especially in the case of a pressure-controlled pump, this presents numerous problems. Above all, robust control stability is necessary for reliable operation of the pump in the transmission. However, with a constant controller gain designed for the critical operating point of the total system, a corresponding inertia in the dynamics and a huge controller deviation/hysteresis of the total system at non-critical operating points must necessarily be accepted.